Conventionally, an RFID tag has been generally configured by forming an antenna wire (a metal antenna) with a metal foil on a plastic film and mounting an IC chip on the antenna wire. However, the use of such an RFID tag on a fabric such as clothes often gives a user a feeling of strangeness due to contact between skin and the plastic film. Moreover, the metal antenna or the IC chip which is included in the RFID tag may be destroyed because of the fragility under hard washing and spinning conditions such as those observed in the case of linen.
In recent years, a structure of an RFID tag using a conductive fiber has been proposed. For instance, PTL 1 discloses an RFID tag which includes a tag IC chip storing tag information and a tag antenna portion electrically connected to the tag IC chip. The tag antenna portion has an end portion which is formed by a conductive carbon fiber cord and is electrically connected to the tag IC chip.